DANGEROUS TO KNOW
by HInsh
Summary: HOla soy caprica caprice, este es el primer fanfic que publico, y se trata de que pasa por la mente de Anna cuando Yoh la abandona. es un sonfic po lo tanto one shot.DEJEN REWIEWS PLEASE!


Hola de nuevo, solo para recordar que soy nueva en esto, y que es un sonfic, la cancion es de Hilary Duff Dangeruos to Know, me parecio un buen titulo, aunque esta no es mi pareja preferida estaba algo depre y decidi hacer algo como esto.

por favor dejen reviews, y les aseguro que n o sera la ultima vez que sepan de mi. JAJAJAJAJAJA! n/n bueno mejor empiesen a leer.

DANGEROUS TO KNOW

_Somo secrets need to be kept, somo stories should never be told _

_Somo reasons shouldnt be understood, they just might turn your blood cold._

Quien dijo que la verdad era buena, que todos debemos practicarla, que nos ayuda a ser mejores personas, que nos hace sentir bien con nosotros mismos, que la verdad nos salvaria...

_Who needs all the answers, who takes all the chances? Who said the truth´s g gonna save you, when the truth could be dangerous _

Pues a mi no me ayudo, y mucho menos me salvo de aquel dolor, que senti después de saber toda la verdad, la verdad que fulmina y que aunque quieras no puedes callar porque saldra en algun momento

_Like tha way I feel its alright to to steal, What I need from you,Do what I have to do, Say what I have to say, Go where I have to go, And thats dangerouse, dangerouse to know_

Pero aceptémoslo, la verdad duele, y a veces conviene no decirla. Ademas quien necesita saberla? Después de lo que tuve que sufrir no tengo ganas de escuchar ninguna verdad mas, esa vez me dolio tanto, que no me e recuperado, pero a quien le importa, esa es la verdad de todos modos, no?

_I was a law onto myself, When you found me out on my own, together, nothing _

_Was sacred_

**Mentir no es tan malo, esconde el lado negativo de las cosas y dice cosas que uno quiere escuchar. No me hubiera gustado que me mientan, pero...**

La verdad es la verdad y nadie la puede esconder, algun dia sale a la luz, pero para ese dia nadie se acordara y solo sera un juego ,o un comentario mas.

_Thogether we were alone, who needs all the questions, who lost the _

_Direction? Who said the lie´s gonna break you? When the lie could be _

_Dangerous.._

Cuando me dijeron que te habias ido, me pregunte porque me lo habian ocultado tanto, y en ese momento lo senti, era por eso, por que me desvanesi de mi alrededor, no comia, no hablaba y mucho menos dormia lo suficiente, preguntándome el por que de tu huida,

**Talvez no me querias, no te di lo suficiente, no vivias bien, o acaso no me soportabas mas porque todo era un compromiso y nuestro amor era nada mas que una mentira? **

**Pero pensándolo mejor no quiero saberlo, la verdad me doleria aun mas.**

_Like tha way I feel its alright to to steal, What I need from you, Do what I have to do, Say what I have to say, Go where I have to go, And thats dangerouse, dangerouse to know_

Por que lo hiciste, preferiste mentirme? Claro para que no sufriera...

**Que ingenua fui, pero acaso yo lo sabia, si, si lo sabia, sabia que me mentia a mi misma diciendo que nunca me dejarias, pero porque no me hise caso, claro, no queria creer la vardad. Talvez pensaste que yo sentia lo mismo que tu, pero te equivocaste, yo si te ame...**

_Ignorance is bliss, You are save when you resist, There´s no safaty in a _

_Kiss like this, it´s dangerous... so kisss me_

Ahora sufro sola, llorando en la oscuridad de mi habitación, esperando que vuelvas, engañándome a mi misma, que volveras y que todo lo que compartimos era verdad.

Like tha way I feel its alright to to steal, What I need from you, Do what I have to do, Say what I have to say, Go where I have to go, And thats dangerouse, dangerouse to know

Una falsa verdad..., que nunca me abandonará...

_Some secrets need to be kept... _

_**Bueno que les parecio, si tiene errores de ortografia y demas, disculpenme por favor **_

_**u/u estaba un poco apurada. Talves les parecio corto, la proxima prometo hacerlo mas largo. -**_

_**Este es mi primer fic, que he publicado, sean amables y dejen reviews plisss **_

_**Gracias por leer, n/n **_


End file.
